Plumérias e gardênias
by alittlemorei
Summary: As flores sempre intrigaram Kara. Ela nunca tinha visto flores em Krypton, e elas eram definitivamente o que mais encantavam-na na Terra. Quando soube que possuíam significados, a jovem começou a dá-las às outras pessoas, com o intuito de representar o que sentia por elas. Até que, um dia, foi a sua vez de receber.


**N/T: Olá pessoas! É a primeira vez que eu posto aqui. Essa história foi escrita nas horas vagas desse fim de semana e é bem leve e fuffly. Espero que gostem.** **Também postada no Social Spirit.**

As flores sempre intrigaram Kara. Eram belas de uma forma tão incompreensível que, na opinião da loira, deveriam ter a sua fragilidade anulada.

Ela nunca tinha visto flores em Krypton, e elas eram definitivamente o que mais encantavam-na na Terra. Os sentimentos humanos mais profundos e bonitos pareciam ter sido definidos por elas. E, em um certo ponto, quando Kara deixou-se aquecer com o calor de sua nova família, ela descobriu que também pareciam ter definido os seus. Então, aos quatorze anos, quando soube que possuíam significados, Kara começou a presentear as pessoas próximas com flores que representavam o que sentia.

As que havia plantado no jardim, com a permissão de Eliza, é claro, não eram muito variadas, mas mesmo assim dá-las às outras pessoas ainda era um objetivo do qual não iria desistir. A primeira pessoa presenteada foi Alex, sua irmã. Quando seus pensamentos eram sobre ela, a jovem kryptoniana associava-a de imediato a imagem de uma espécie não tão comum, que uma vez encontrou em um passeio pelo parque, e mais tarde descobriu tratar-se de uma astromélia. Era uma flor com um significado bastante expressivo para o que pretendia dar a entender para Alex. Um forte vínculo de amizade, uma relação sincera e mútua que duas irmãs poderiam ter. A astromélia era a flor perfeita. Porém, Kara só tinha acesso a rosas e lírios. Logo, Alex ganhou uma rosa. Uma rosa cor-de-rosa. O significado era parecido, amizade e admiração, e sua irmã sorriu abertamente e abraçou-a agradecida. Não era uma astromélia, mas já tinha valido a pena pelo que recebeu de retorno. Esse foi um momento em que a loira percebeu que, além de transmitir as suas emoções para as outras pessoas, queria também criar novas para os seus destinatários, fosse para amenizar as que eram ruins ou para simplesmente ampliar as boas.

A segunda pessoa com quem teve sucesso nesse gesto nunca antes esteve nos seus planos. Kara já tinha dezesseis anos, segundo a contagem terrestre, e era secundarista no ensino médio. O seu interesse por flores tinha se tornado ainda maior e exigia um espaço grande do seu jardim, fazendo dos seus presentes mais elaborados e com significados mais complexos, mesmo que nem todos os presenteados tivessem a sensibilidade para percebê-los.

A loira conhecia-a de vista e sabia da fama ruim que sua família possuía. Era uma secundarista, também, que inclusive tinha algumas matérias com Kara. Nunca haviam trocado palavra alguma, mas isso não impedia a kryptoniana de pensar sobre Lena Luthor, a jovem prodígio. Seus olhos encontravam-se ao acaso nos corredores, na cantina e às vezes na biblioteca. Mas Kara ainda não tinha coragem suficiente para iniciar uma conversa, tampouco para pedir ajuda a Alex. A morena de olhos verdes e encantadores - uma opinião que a loira guardava para si - também não parecia querer ir além do contato visual.

Então, numa sexta-feira, após o intervalo de almoço, a kryptoniana encontrou-a no banheiro, notavelmente abalada. Lena encarava o espelho, os olhos vermelhos e manchados de lágrimas, enquanto suas mãos apertavam as bordas da pia. Kara, de início, pensou em dar meia volta, pretendendo não querer aborrecê-la mais, ela poderia estar querendo um momento sozinha. Mas, repensou no instante seguinte, planejando uma abordagem, pois talvez a morena precisasse de ajuda. Portanto, em passos curtos e cautelosos a loira aproximou-se até ocupar a posição ao seu lado trazendo a atenção dos olhos verdes para os seus, azuis. O momento de contato tomou uns longos segundos e quando a outra, finalmente desviou, Kara temeu que ela se afastasse. Mas Lena não se moveu e, então, a loira reuniu dentro de si uma coragem que não existia para formar palavras.

"Você está bem?"Foi o que conseguiu dizer e se sentiu tola pela pergunta.

Lena encarou-a novamente com o rosto ainda vermelho e esticou os lábios em um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.

"Eu vou ficar… " A morena passou por Kara e, pouco antes de alcançar a porta, virou-se outra vez para a jovem. "Obrigada" disse e sorriu uma última vez antes de sair.

A kryptoniana não conseguiu dizer mais nada depois daquilo. Não pronunciou nem sequer um _de nada_ e sentiu que isso teria sido muito pouco. Na manhã seguinte, então, no armário da jovem Luthor, haviam flores. Um raminho de flores de erva doce acompanhado de outro de milefólios e um lírio branco solitário. Força, cura e a gentileza era o que, na verdade, Kara queria que Lena sentisse. Então, quando as palavras pareceram rasas e poucas, a loira resolveu com flores. E esperava que a morena percebesse que foi um ato seu.

Lena percebeu.

A loira havia aguardado perto de onde Lena guardava seus pertences, para conferir se a sua presenteada iria descobrir o feito. Apoiada perto da parede que ficava ao lado e olhando discretamente, Kara viu quando a morena cruzou o corredor e chegou ao seu destino. Ao ter aberto a porta de seu armário e encontrado, ela esteve parada por alguns segundos para, em seguida, retirar as flores e analisá-las com cuidado. A loira sentiu uma imensa alegria ao ver que havia feito Lena sorrir. Kara só não esperava que, após esse momento, fosse pega no flagra. A jovem Luthor mirou na sua direção, com o mesmo sorriso destinado às flores. A kryptoniana sentiu o rubor subindo pelo pescoço e não contendo seu nervosismo ajeitou os óculos na face. Ela não esperava ser descoberta tão rapidamente. Mas, afinal tratava-se de Lena Luthor. O seu desespero parecia justificar-se com essa afirmação. Kara só ainda não entendia o porquê. Não entendia também como o seu sorriso tinha se formado tão fácil e passado despercebido, pois só quando a morena já tinha desviado seus olhos e se distanciado que a loira percebeu que também sorria.

Depois desse acontecido, Kara esperava que, no dia, seguinte teria coragem para, então, falar com ela. E, assim, havia preparado-se para isso. Entretanto não serviu de nada. A loira tinha ficado observando a sua procura no momento antes das aulas começarem, tinha estado grande parte do intervalo na biblioteca, esperando que Lena atravessasse as portas - ela não costumava ficar na cantina. Mas nada. Nenhum sinal da jovem Luthor. Logo, restava esperar pela única aula que tinham juntas naquele dia. Foi aí que Kara soube. Lena havia se mudado com a família para Metrópolis de um dia para o outro, sem um aparente motivo.

A loira nunca mais conseguiu ter sucesso na sua representação de sentimentos com as flores, depois disso. E com o tempo acabou desistindo de dá-las às outras pessoas.

Então, quando Kara estava prestes a se tornar maior de idade, pouco antes do início do seu último ano, o seu antigo objetivo reconstruiu-se de outra maneira. Agora a loira queria ajudar as pessoas a se expressarem através das flores. Uma ideia que surgiu quando o seu encantamento por elas a fez começar trabalhar em uma floricultura. Algo que foi aceito e incentivado pela sua família. Bastaram apenas alguns dias para a loira ter o domínio de todas as suas funções no emprego e, em pouco tempo, já lidava como se fosse uma funcionária antiga do estabelecimento.

O local não exigia muito esforço de Kara uma vez que não era movimentado e cuidar das flores era uma tarefa que já estava acostumada e apreciava bastante. Mesmo que não possuísse uma clientela muito ampla, a loira já ficava feliz em ajudar os poucos que entravam por aquela porta. Com todo o conhecimento que já tinha acumulado sobre significados e até algo sobre botânica, ficava muito mais fácil atender o que lhe era solicitado. A jovem não cometia erros e seus clientes sempre saíam satisfeitos.

Houve um dia, contudo, que isso pareceu não ser o que estava acontecendo. A atenção de Kara já estava nublada, somente por ter reconhecido quem havia feito a sineta da porta tocar. A mesma pessoa para quem a loira tinha dado milefólios, flores de erva doce e um lírio, há algum tempo. Lena Luthor.

Ela percorreu o caminho até o balcão a passos lentos levando um tempo longo - na percepção da kryptoniana - e analisando o lugar com cuidado. Lena não pareceu surpresa ao ter visto Kara ali, fato que a loira estranhou, mas rapidamente esqueceu quando foi estabelecido um contato visual, como aqueles de tempos atrás, que a fez perder-se por alguns instantes. Por alguns instantes.

"Posso ajudá-la?"A loira era uma funcionária dali, afinal.

A jovem Luthor pousou uma das mãos na superfície balcão e encarou a kryptoniana.

"Vocês tem plumérias?"

A loira observou o chão, tímida pelo olhar profundo recebido, e enfrentou o verde novamente com um pequeno sorriso para esconder sua tolice evidente, causada pela presença da outra. Lena sorriu também e fez menção de perguntar novamente, quando Kara disse a primeira coisa que surgiu na cabeça.

"O início ou o nascimento de algo, também significa graça, charme, beleza."

"O que?" A morena franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

"O significado das plumérias" a loira desviou o olhar outra vez, e ajeitou os óculos, nervosa."Desculpe-me por isso."

"Tudo bem" disse e riu levemente. "Então, as plumérias significam isso como milefólios significam cura?"

Kara estacou no lugar. A morena parecia estar divertindo-se com o seu desconcerto.

"Sim… " A sua voz saiu em um sussurro e o rubor já tomava-lhe o rosto.

"Mas, enfim… " Lena apoiou-se no balcão. "Vocês tem plumérias?"

"Temos " a loira saiu de trás do móvel que dividia o espaço entre elas e andou até o espaço onde ficavam as flores. "De quantas você gostaria?"

"O suficiente para um pequeno buquê."

A kryptoniana cortou algumas e, então, virou-se para a outra que a esperava próxima.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Perguntou tentando seguir o processo como se fosse um cliente qualquer. Alguém que não a afetava tanto.

"A mesma quantidade de gardênias, por favor."

Gardênias, amor secreto. Quem Lena planejava presentear com isso? Kara estava sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável. No entanto, tentou não demonstrá-lo e apenas atendeu o pedido. Com todas as flores já nos braços, voltou ao balcão, falhando miseravelmente ao tentar agir com indiferença.

"É só isso, certo?"

Lena encarou-a de um modo intenso, novamente.

"Eu gostaria que as embrulhasse também e, de um cartão, vocês fazem entrega também?"

"Claro… " A loira pegou um pequeno cartão da gaveta e o colocou sobre a superfície. "Você quer que eu escreva?" Kara perguntou, pois era o costume da maioria de quem atendia, e a viu assentindo. "Quem seria o destinatário?"

Lena sorriu outra vez e a encarou, distraindo a loira. Então, aproximou-se apoiando de novo os cotovelos no móvel.

"Kara Danvers."


End file.
